Death's Waiting Room
by Mesita
Summary: [For 100themes on LJ] Ken finds himself in a bright room with a strange boy who claims he is a Shinigami. Oneshot. Daiken. Theme: Fallen Angel


**Title**: Death's Waiting Room  
**Authoress**: Kitzaku  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. They respectfully belong to Bandei and subcompanies.  
Theme/Challenge: 089: Fallen Angel  
**Fandom**: Digimon  
**Pairing**: Motomiya Daisuke x Ichijouji Ken  
**Rating**: PG

_Death's Waiting Room_

Bright lights shattered the darkness, and allowed it to trickle into the corners, hiding in shadows where it belonged. In the middle of this light was a crumpled heap of a person. He was curled up tight as if the only thing left for him to cling to was himself. Any outside noise was unable to penetrate his tiny environment, and he shivered not from the cold, but from the darkness that had suddenly left him.

One eye opened slowly, followed soon after by the other. Slowly the head was lifted to check the surroundings. Violet hair fell in strands over his face to block a perfect view of anything.

He had only just regained his consciousness to consider where he was when suddenly:

"Ichijouji, Ken." A booming voice coming from all corners of the light spoke.

He brushed the hair from his face, swallowing a bit, trying to find his own voice.

The booming voice gathered itself into one source and spoke again, this time, directly behind him. "Ichijouji, Ken." It was no longer a deep, throaty voice, but had a more tenor pitch and a bit of flair.

He didn't turn around. Instead, his voice came to him for a moment and he choked out, "I am Ken." An astonishingly warm hand touched his shoulder and he spun around quickly to find:

"KEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The high-pitched screech rang in Ken's ears and before he could actually see who the voice belonged to, he was holding a boy about his age in arms. Fuzzy dark red hair tickled his chin as the boy buried his head into Ken's chest.

Ken blinked a few times. "E-excuse me?"

He pushed the unfamiliar boy back to get a good look at him. Despite all first impression, the boy was very adorable, in an annoying sort of way. He had a smile that filled his entire face. But something about his innocence bothered him. His attire didn't seem all that different; after all, he was only wearing a plain black yukata. What bothered Ken was that the boy was carrying a sword at his waist, despite his young age.

Still smiling, the boy said brightly. "I've been wanting to meet you, Ken, for a long time!"

"Meet me?"

The boy nodded. "I'm Daisuke. All my friends call me… Daisuke!"

Not knowing what to say, Ken simply offered a very shaky hand. "Nice to meet you…" He had any right to be uneasy. One moment he was on the top of a building and the next he was in a bright room with a cut boy with a sword.

Wait, he _had_ been on top of a building. Right? For no reason in particular, Ken could not remember why he had been there in the first place.

Daisuke appeared to be in a world of his own. He was looking upward, a slight flush spread across his cheeks. "Did you hear that? He said it was nice to meet _me_!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one in particular." Daisuke shrugged. His tone suddenly changed when he took a glance at the look on Ken's face. "I'll bet you're wondering why you're here." His sudden change of attitude took Ken by surprise, but he didn't say anything. Daisuke stood up, stretching.

"Do you recognize me at all?" Daisuke continued. His back was to Ken, but he turned his head to face him, another smile illuminating his face.

Ken was about to shake his head no, but before he could, a searing pain cut through it entirely. He held his head in his hands, gasping for pain, while he watched from far away someone falling…

…no, someone jumping…

…off the side of a building.

When he could see again, Ken was staring into two maroon pools. A second blink later would tell him that he was looking at someone's eyes. Daisuke's.

"It's no good to remember those things." Daisuke said, sadly. "It will only cause you pain."

"Remember what things? My own death?" The words came out of Ken's mouth so fast; he didn't even remember that he had said them. But nonetheless, the impact had taken effect. This unusually white room, what was it? "I'm…You're a Shinigami!"

Daisuke nodded, slowly. Ken's pupils dilated and he tried to move away from the boy, but his legs would not work no matter how much he commanded them.

"Why are you scared?" Daisuke's head tilted. "You brought death upon yourself. Didn't you want to die?"

Ken's mouth opened and then closed again, slowly. He moved his gaze from Daisuke and sighed. "I did. My life was—"

"Oh please." Daisuke crossed his eyes. "Do _not_ start angsting with me. I've been waiting for you for far too long."

"Waiting for me?" Ken looked up, only to find that his lips were suddenly brushed against Daisuke's. Since Ken was still seated on the ground, he leaned back on his hands so he wouldn't fall over and instead, Daisuke fell into his lap, their lips still connected. Strangely, Daisuke didn't smell of death, but more of a promise, happiness and finally peace.

Daisuke pulled back, grinning madly with himself. "I think I've waited a good decade or so to do that."

Ken didn't say anything. Instead, the puzzled look on his face only deepened.

Daisuke laughed. "You really don't know anything, do you? I've been assigned to you the day you were born. I've been with you this entire time. Ichijouji Ken. I love you."

Before Ken could say anything, or even react, Daisuke took the sword that was at his waist out its sheath. It was much smaller than Ken had originally thought.

"Where will I be going?" Ken's eyes were frantic.

"To heaven, my fallen angel. With me." Daisuke smiled again, making the room brighter than it already was. He lifted the blade high and brought it down on Ken's shivering soul, which was holding Daisuke tight.


End file.
